


A moment of inspiration

by Lanford



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Classroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fear of Discovery, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Kissing, I don't even know how I've conceived all this smut..., Intimidation, Licking of Bodily Fluids, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanford/pseuds/Lanford
Summary: Max does not feel much inspired for art lately, Mr. Jefferson decides he's giving it to her.





	

The bell rings, waking her up from her daydream stare.

_Language of Photography_ was over. It was the last class of a boring Thursday, second-to-last day of a way-too-long week.

Although Max wanted to get to her dorm as soon as possible, she still slugged to pack her stuff. All she needed was to simply crash at her bedroom and watch a movie, something to get out of this boredom state for once today.

By the time she got up, only then she realized the classroom was very quiet already. Only Victoria and Mr. Jefferson were there, chattering nothings like always.

Max was kind of rooting she would get away without being called at, but being the second student left, her chances to stealth away from the classroom were close to none.

"Max! Could you stay just a little? We need to talk." He interrupted Victoria's monologue over him, just to stop Max from going out. She slowly walked back to the side of his table.

Unsurprisingly, Victoria still tried to stay and pry on the awkwardness which emanated from Max, but Mr. Jefferson politely told her off, closing the door right after the fashionable blonde was gone.

The sound of the lock echoed through the quiet classroom, his steps accompanying right after.

Great. She really did not want to talk today. She spaced out through his whole class and she didn't even took notes of the subjects he told about. She wasn't prepared to talk anything with him right now.

He wore his blue shirt today. An unusual sight. She wondered if it meant a change of humor on him.

Like an owl desiring on it's prey, Mr. Jefferson rested a hand at his table, closer to Max than the usual range, standing tall at her side. "We can't keep going like this." He said in a low tone, concerned.

Max could only look to the ground, even dropping her bag there in a clumsy sound.

"I noticed you were absent today. Do you think you can just come and play dead until the class is over?" He raises his tone gradually. "Do you realize how many students try getting approved into Blackwell only for this class?"

".....Sorry, Mr. Jefferson, I'm just having some shitty week." She pushed her bangs to the side of her face, still looking down.

"At least I expect you got your entry already?" He tilted his body sightly off the table, surrounding Max as if to block her from getting away.

She knew what he was talking about, but she was looking for the right words to tell him during the whole week. "...Actually, I... I don't feel inspired for art lately."

"Max, look at me..." He slid a hand under her chin, lifting her face gently until their eyes met. "...Can I help you?"

She was blushing as she became self-aware. He was too close.

"Tell me..." He adjusts to her front, trapping her between his desk and himself. "...Do you want me to inspire you?"

"Y--..... Yes. Help me, Mr. Jefferson." She squinted her eyes while asking internally: " _How on Earth did we get this close?! I can feel his breath on my skin already!_ "

Suddenly, he shifted his grip on her chin from soft to strong, pressing on her cheeks using the tip of his fingers, forcing her mouth open, then kissing her roughly.

With a whimper, she tried to shake him away. She tried pushing his body with her both hands, but he didn't move an inch, towering over her small build.

All kinds of gross sounds were produced while the kiss took place, including some moans of delight from him. Her mouth still tasted sweet from the lunch's dessert.

She was almost out of air when he ended the kiss. A thin line of saliva stood between their mouths for a second before breaking into their chins. Her breath was hard as she still tried to figure what was happening. "M-Mr. Jeff-- Aahn!"

He went for her earlobe. The hand at her chin moved to the side of her head, holding her layers of hair out of his way. He once again produced gross sounds while he licked, kissed and sucked on it. The hand which once rested at the desk was now caressing the side and back of her body, slowly sliding inside her clothes.

She wasn't trying to push him anymore -- she was now grabbing his blue shirt with her both hands, trying to balance as his build pushed her back, standing a little bent over the table. "Uhn... Mr. Jefferson, haah~ What are you--"

"I'm giving you inspiration." He whispered deeply at her ear. "When someone as young and inexperienced like you asks for my help, this is the least I can do." He then proceeds to suck at her neck.

His beard prickled at her skin and his sucks tickled her. The amount of new sensations to her was overwhelming and she didn't know how to react. Max tried to keep her eyes open all the time, because when she closed them, she could feel him with unbearable intensity.

As he parted from her neck, he moved both of his arms at her lower-half, lifting her into sitting on the edge of his wooden desk. His left arm then embraced her tightly around her waist, while his right hand felt her belly under her pink tee.

He kissed her once again. This time she opened her mouth by herself, even trying to reply to his motions, but her lack of experience showed she was still a terrible kisser, of course, the first time she ever tongue-kissed was just a couple minutes ago.

There was no need to hold onto him anymore as she was now sitting at his desk, so her hands rested on his broad chest, one of them touching his skin under his, now crooked, blue shirt. She felt all over his collarbones, trailing them with her fingertips down his chest.

Lifting his hand, he reached her bra and fondled it's cup. As he also stood between her tights, he rubbed his groin at hers. She started whimpering as all of his simultaneous contacts made her body hot. He parted the kiss to let her breath freely again, trailing loud kisses down her jaw and neck.

"Ah... Mr. Jefferson... What if someone finds us like this?" She stared worriedly at the classroom's door, over his shoulder.

He began tugging her jeans pants down her legs, using only his right hand, so he could keep his left arm's grip securing her in place. "No one is coming here anymore, all classes are dismissed now, plus, the door is locked."

"But the security guard could have master keys to--" Max is silenced by his right hand, as his index and middle fingers enters her mouth.

"Shhh..." He goes closer to her ear while massaging her tongue with his fingers. "...Try keeping quiet and nobody will find us, ok?" He whispered.

Her bare tights could feel the fabric of his suit's lower-end. His fingers moving inside her mouth felt lewd somehow, she had the urge to suck on them.

"Good girl." He praised her, then gently pulled his fingers, glancing at them to assure they were wet enough. He looked down at her panties and slid his hand inside, looking back at her with a smug smile.

She brought a hand to hold her mouth shut as he slowly massaged around her clit. The big fingers of a manly hand felt totally different than her own touch she was used to -- to think Max did it many times before, fantasizing about Mark Jefferson every single time she got to pleasure herself after moving into Blackwell, and now he was doing her himself.

The thought of having achieved her private fantasies brought her to a climax so quickly he was impressed. "Already?" He giggled at her frowned brows and tightly-closed eyes, savoring the growing sensation inside her as he continued to stroke over her hot clit. "You're such a beautiful virgin, Max..." He enjoyed watching her reactions to his touch.

The harder he stroked, the harder she had to breath. Even if he was smiling and praising her, she didn't like his statement. "Stop... making fun of me... Mr. Jefferson... hhnnNNGG~" Arching back, she released it again. He finally left the grip at her waist, letting Max lay over his desk. She lost control over her body as it twitched at such a never-before-felt pleasure.

"I could never make fun of you..." He pulled his hand out when he felt her getting soaked wet, licking his fingertips in an extremely sensual way on purpose as he noticed she was staring at him once again. "...I am simply stating the truth: You are beautiful, you are a virgin, and I am helping you achieve inspiration."

He trailed her right leg with his left hand, reaching for her shoe, pulling it off, then pulling her pants off, trailed back up to her tights and slowly pulled her panties. Feeling his touch sliding through her leg gave her shivers. Her undergarments now hanged from her left leg only. "Stop staring at me..." Her cheeks were filled with embarrassment.

"Oh, you won't allow me to appreciate this view? Fine, let's see how prepared you are." With his left hand, he opened her as wide as he could. With his right hand, he inserted his middle finger into her. She reacted with a moan immediately. "Hmm, it seems wet enough..." He pushed his finger in and out with ease, producing wet sounds, wiggling it inside her, then inserted his index finger with some caution. "...But it's still too tight, you're not ready, yet."

"Please don't insert anything more, it won't fit!" Her face shows how scared of the unknown she is right now.

"It needs to be much bigger than this, though..." He opens his fingers inside her like scissors, forcing her open, observing her pained expression while feeling such a sadistic delight. Pushing, pulling, opening and closing, he feels her inside thoroughly with his fingers. Until he stops his motions in order to slowly slide his ring finger in.

Trembling with pain, Max wondered if this situation was really what she longed for -- of course she wanted to feel Mr. Jefferson inside her, of course he should know what he was doing, but it was becoming too painful... "Please... Mr. Jefferson... I asked you not to..." Was this pain meant to feel good?

"Owwn~ I can't hold myself when you beg like this." Having three fingers inserted, he adjusts his left hand, pulling her opening upwards, so he could have just the perfect view of her pink clit. "It makes me want to defy you much more..." He dives his smug face down into her, using the tip of his tongue to circle around her clit.

Max arched her back, gritting her teeth, twisting her body from the combination of pain and pleasure. Her arms dropped papers and files which were over his desk, but neither of them cared for this mess anymore -- their drive was bigger than any mundane object surrounding them.

He sucked on her, bending and thrusting his fingers into her. His beard tickled all over her sensitive spots. The muffled moans he heard from her mouth sounded like a melody to his ears, while the wet splashes from inside of her excited him so much, to the point he was almost eating Max alive.

She came again. She did not know how many times today anymore. In fact, she had lost the notion of time already.

He pulled his fingers carefully, for he had noticed a thin red stain running through the palm of his hand. Her blood had spread through his fingers -- the precious blood of her first time experiencing such unique emotions. He felt so proud of himself, he couldn't hold the urge to lick all of her fluids sticking in his hand. To him, it had the most delicious taste in the world.

When Max opened her eyes, still on hard breaths, lifting on her elbows at the desk, she was met with the glorious view of Mr. Jefferson undoing his sharp clothes. The way his blue shirt hanged down from his shoulders, forming a layer under the dark suit, showing just enough of his skin while he did not get fully undressed -- it was so alluring to her, all she really wanted was to be able to feel his body inside her.

He pulled her closer to the desk's edge, looking into her eyes as if boring inside her soul. She felt intimidated by his stare, but could not look away from his eyes at all.

She shivered when she felt his hot touch. He carefully adjusted on her entrance before pressing into her.

Once again, she brought a hand to her mouth to muffle her reactions. It was painful each time he pressed deeper inside her. "Try to relax, this pain will go away soon." He told her in a soothing voice, caressing her face and then holding around her hips with his both hands. He thrust the rest in a single motion, causing her a bigger pain she could barely hold without screaming, releasing a loud whimper instead.

Suddenly, they heard steps from the hall outside. The golden afternoon sunlight which bathed the classroom was getting darker by the minute. Luckily, as they remained quiet, no one tried to enter -- the door's glass did not allow to see inside.

"We need to be quick now, are you ready?" He asks a futile question to try calming her down -- he knew it was still going to feel painful for a short while.

At her nod, he began pulling out, then pushing in, as slowly as he could. He kept staring at her, and her pained face felt somehow exciting to him. He paced up, unable to hold himself back.

The lewd noises from their fluids became of a constant rhythm. As her pain eased, she could feel him pulsating inside her. His hotness soon began to feel incredibly good, and she began moving her hips on her own, coordinated to his thrusts.

For a moment, they moved in unison, smiling at each other like their harmony was the only existing matter in the world.

He sped up his thrusts once more, pulling and pushing her hips with quite some strength. As she held into the desk's borders, it began making banging noises, but she couldn't listen at all, for Max was deaf, blind and madly in love with Mr. Jefferson.

They came together.

Moans and hard breaths came from his mouth while his burning-hot fluid invaded her insides, pushing it in a few times still in order to release all of his load inside her. Her hands hurt from holding strongly to the desk, she placed them cupping over his hands, still at her hips. As he looked down at her touch, only then he realized it: "Fuck, you felt so good, I forgot to pull before..."

Max opened her eyes in surprise herself, as it felt very good, indeed, but she forgot it meant she was getting pregnant if she did it unprotected.

Mr. Jefferson pulled out of her carefully, cleaning himself with a tissue he picked from inside his suit. As he was dressing back, he noticed her worries. "I can get you some contraception medication, so you don't need to worry. I wouldn't like to see you troubled about this as it's meant to be something good."

Still recovering from it all, Max lifted herself slowly to sit at the edge of the desk again. As he was almost done with, he picked her bag from the ground and handed it to her, so she could get something to clean herself likewise.

He looked away from her, focusing on picking the papers scattered on the ground and replacing them over the desk while waiting for Max to get ready to leave with him. "I hope this will get you inspired enough. You should try your hand at art during this weekend... If you feel like you need another moment of inspiration, come talk to me the next Monday, just like today."


End file.
